Door of Dreams
by Kaylee Roura
Summary: Twins, Janet and James find life happy and content at age 8. But will the Door of Dreams change their view on life.


A Hidden Door

Laughter bubbled from the park in southern California as Janet Creed and her twin brother, James played chicken on the monkey bars. It was their eighth birthday and they had begged to go to the park that morning. April Creed, their mother was reading her a book on a bench just outside the sand pit. Her blonde hair blew in the September breeze. Her blue eyes scanned the words and often looked up to admire her children.

Janet won again as she managed to pull her brother from the bars and into the sand below. She squealed, "Got you again!"

James stood up and dusted his trousers. He then grabbed Janet's leg and yanked her down. They landed with a plop in the sand and shrilled with laughter. The park was empty except the two of them. They had been home schooled by their mother and were allotted days off as she saw fit, fortunately for them, their birthday was always a day off no matter which day it fell on.

Janet and James wanted to climb some of the trees behind the bench their mother was occupying. Janet ran over to her mother, "Mommy, we are going to be over there. Is that OK?"

April couldn't deny her children, especially on this day. She smiled sweetly and replied, "Of course my angel's. But stay close. I want you to stay where I can hear you."

Janet beamed and grabbed James' arm. They swung into the thick trees and quickly went about the business of scraping their knees upon the frizzling bark. James made it up first and pulled Janet upon the branch next to him.

"Hey," James hooted, "Do you want to play pirates?"

Janet nodded aggressively, "Yes, oh can we. Come on you scallywag, mop the decks. Land ahoy!"

They playfully scuttled around the thick branches setting up fake flags and doing chores for their ship which they called the Unicorn.

April looked back into the trees. She was unable to see the children but heard them giggling and knew they were OK. She turned her face back to her book when she felt a jerk and tremor under her legs. She was stunned for a moment but then reality set in. She lurched out of her seat screaming, "Kids come here!"

The ground dropped beneath her in a shift and April felt the crush of equipment being thrown onto her fallen body. The pain flooded her body and she fell into unconsciousness.

Janet and James had been so into their game that they had not felt the earthquake from the perch in the trees. Janet called to her mother, "Ah, Mommy we are having fun. Let us play for ten more minutes."

James shouted to Janet, "Watch this."

Janet watched in horror as James jumped from his branch to a separate tree. He lost his footing and holding on the second tree and fell down hitting another couple branches on the way until he landed with a thud on the ground.

Janet quickly slid down next to her fallen brother. "Are you Ok James? I hope you are, I don't want mommy to get mad at us for playing in the trees!"

James nodded as he rubbed his back. "I'm fine."

The two smiled at each other and began to giggle. Janet exclaimed, "It sure was funny to see you pounce off that tree. I didn't think you were going to jump though!"

As she shifted her body onto the other side of her brother James noticed something that wasn't there before. A small door, just big enough for children, was sticking up in a split in the ground. James' eyes widened, "Look at that Janet. There's a door right there." Janet peered around her brother. She jumped to her feet and took the few steps until she was in front of the wooden door. Moldy stones surrounded the rotting wood and Janet ran her fingers across it.

James came up beside his sister, "Should we try to open it?"

Janet nodded, "Yes. Oh, what an adventure it could be."

James slid his hand around the latch and pulled up on the thick bolt. It wouldn't budge. James grabbed the bottom of the bolt with his other arm and pushed up with all his might. Still it didn't budge.

Janet rubbed the dirt from creases in the stone surrounding the door. She noticed that there were engravings in the stone. She dug her fingers into the filled letters to make them out better. Finally she was able to make out the words "Open the Door to your Dreams".

Janet jumped, "Oh read what it says James. Can't you open the door? Look it says Open the Door to your Dreams."

As Janet spoke the words the bolt flew up in James' hands. They looked at each other with wide smiles.

The door began to slide open and a bright white light glowed from inside.

Janet whispered, "It's beautiful."

The light changed from white to pink and then to blue. James reached forward and pushed on the door but still it crept open slowly. The light was so bright they could not see past the door. James looked at Janet, "Should we enter?"

Janet smiled and James knew her answer. He took her hand into his and the blonde headed twins blue eyes twinkled as they stepped into the light.


End file.
